


Angelical Siblings

by Noid



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: But here ya go, Michael vs Laurie, Writing Prompt, honestly, this is really shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noid/pseuds/Noid





	Angelical Siblings

There was no hope here. 

Masses of hysteria, panic, and uncertainty was volatile. If one struck a single match and became noticed, it would spread faster than a wildfire on the dryest day of America. 

Laurie Strode watched with a glass shard in her hand as her teammate was pierced through the chest, dead as fast as the heartbeat that warned her of the presence she hated most. With careful fingers, she kept the shard away from her palm to avoid unnecessary scratches as her brother turned around, his hollow eyes staring at her like he was a machine with an ingrained homing missile.

Behind him, the legs stretched and curled, collecting the soul of Jake Park. The burst of energy that flew forth was like hot ashes from a fireplace and for a moment, Michael looked like the most disgustingly haunted fallen angel. The Entity's tendrils curled and stretched one more time, giving her accursed brother thorny wings that could slowly rip others open. His knife glinted in the light of the generator, like a laughable halo, as if he had cut it out of cardboard and expected people to actually believe he was human.

He was no human and he had nowhere to fall from. God did not want him and Lucifer left him here to do his bidding.

Laurie's lips pinched together as the blackest of eyes looked at her, the Entity now having disappeared and left them alone. It was a showdown between siblings once again and she knew that it would not stop until one of them was dead.

And she was determined she would only die from old age.

"It's not my time, Michael," she whispered. "You and I both know this." His head tipped to one side, showing his iconic way of listening to her as he was truly expressionless. It made her truly believe that he had no idea as to what an expression could ever be.

Laurie Strode lunged at her brother with all of her might and he reciprocated the action by taking a single step and swinging his knife upwards. 

Two angels will fight today. One has wings of the most obscure obsidian, one with wings of scars and the white of burning determination. 

Only one will win with the other in their arms.


End file.
